This invention pertains generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-{[naphthyl(or 2-oxo-1,3-benzoxathiol-6-yl)oxy]methyl}-3-phenyl-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl )-2-methylisoxazolidines which are useful as antifungal agents.